vampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Vampire and Hybrid Bloodline
The Vampire and Hybrid Bloodline is a line of vampires/hybrids and those by whom they have been sired. If the originator of a bloodline is staked with the White Oak Stake or Black Acacia Stake, everyone in their bloodline dies within a few hours. The Ancient Vampire's Bloodlines The Original Vampires's Bloodlines Mikael † Elijah Mikaelson *Maggie Blount **Luca Hastings Finn Mikaelson † *Sage † **Troy † **Unknown Others † Kol Mikaelson † *Unknown Others † Rebekah Mikaelson *Unknown The Original Hybrid's Bloodline Niklaus Mikaelson Vampires *Marcel *Jenna Sommers † *Pizza Delivery Girl † *People from the bar *Mary Porter † **Rose † ***Trevor † ***Katherine Pierce ****Tomb Vampires † ****Stefan Salvatore *****Patient † ****Damon Salvatore *****Charlotte *****Isobel Flemming † *****Vicki Donovan † *****Caroline Forbes *****Bill Forbes † *****Abby Bennett Wilson *****Elena Gilbert Hybrids *Tyler Lockwood *Mindy † *Tony † *Daniel Warren † *Nate † *Dean † *Chris † *Kimberley † *Adrian † *10 Hybrids † Eve's Bloodline Eve Lydias *Inga Lydias **Peter Sywft *Liam Lydias *Alma *Kristie *Riley Holloway *Doug *Roosus *Tamal *Dean *Veive Unknown Bloodlines *Unknown Original **Alexia"Lexie" Branson † ***Lee *Unknown Original **Pearl † ***Harper † ***Anna † ****Logan Fell † ****Ben McKittrick † Other Vampires *Noah † *Frederick † *Bethanne † *Slater † *Cody Webber † * Will † Trivia * When Finn was impaled with a White Oak Stake, one hour after he died, Sage and Troy died because Finn turned Sage, who turned Troy. *Mikael was the first Original destroyed, but it is not mentioned who was turned by him. Nor is there any mention of the destruction of vampires in mysterious ways. *Kol was the third original to be impaled with a White Oak Stake. *In the books, the origin of vampires is not established, but may have been born of nature like the other supernatural beings, as the bloodline of Klaus was not destroyed along with him. *The Original Family acts as a pillar of the vampire species. If destroyed, the species itself will die out. *Unlike the other species (of which not known about its origins), vampires are the only ones who still have active first members. *Klaus did actually turn Mary Porter. This was revealed by Rebekah and Elijah after Klaus's "death." Previously, Klaus had only claimed he started the Salvatores', Tyler's, and Caroline's bloodline, though Damon suspected he had only done so to ensure they would not kill him (though Damon did not mind doing so if it just meant killing Tyler). *It is shown that an Original's spirit has to die in order to kill off their bloodline; even though Klaus's body was supposedly destroyed, his soul was in Tyler Lockwood's body, so his bloodline was unharmed. *Julie Plec has already confirmed that Klaus is the origin of the bloodline Stefan, Damon, Caroline and Elena are from. *In the third season members of the first generation of humans turned by Originals were shown: Mary Porter and Sage. *Silas, Mikael and Alaric are the only vampires to not have a bloodline. **They are also the most powerful vampires in the series. Category:Weaknesses Category:The Originals Category:Hybrid Category:Vampire Category:Articles by MrsLunchBox